


Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good.

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Peter Parker Whump, Sick!peter Parke, hurt!peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Just a series of one shots where Peter says I don’t feel so good.Will prob be sickies and hurt cus that’s what I’m good at.DONT JUDGE!!!!





	Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s stomach flu.
> 
> Ok, this has the bodily fluids evacuating out of both ends in this, so don’t judge.

~AT SCHOOL~  
Peter felt shit from the second he woke up. His stomach was doing flips and his head was killing him. He felt dizzy and hot. But he still went to school, despite A) his aunts protests, B) his stomachs protests, and C) his senses protests. It got to Break, and he’d made 3 5rios to the bathroom to be sick... both ends. By Lunch, he legit nearly shit himself. He snuck into the teachers bathroom and rang May. “Hello?”  
“May...”  
“Peter? What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t feels well.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve got a really bad stomach ache and my head kills. Can you come get me?”  
“Pete. I wish I could... but work won’t let me off. What about Tony? Have you called him yet?”  
“No. Only you.”  
“Ok. I’ll send Tony now.”  
“Ok. Love you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AFTER TONY HAD PICKED PETER UP AND ARE AT THE COMPOUND.  
~  
Tony and Peter were watching Star Wars.... well... it was more Tony who was watching the movie. Peter was drifting in and out of sleep. Peter had made so many runs to the bathroom to be sick and endlessly dry heave, that Tony had resulted to bringing in a trash can. Only twice, had Peter still gotten up and rushed to the bathroom. Tony had a feeling he knew why though, and it wasn’t to vomit. Every time, Peter came back paler and sweaty. Tony was sat on his sofa and Peter was curled inwards to the sofa, sleeping. His back was to the tv, and was snoring lightly. Tony turned Star Wars off and put something else on while Peter was sleeping. He tried to move him, but Peter whined and whimpered, like a wounded animal. Tony left him. At one point, Peter stretched and his legs fell over Tony’s. The spark of love in his heart warmed. About an hour later, Peter shifted and groaned. He curled inwards, arms folding tightly over his stomach. “Misser’ark? I don’t feel so good.” Tony helped Peter sit up, but it was too late, a spew of vomit went all in his lap. He bit back a curse, and focused on helping Peter, who looked like he was gonna vomit again. “Over the bucket, kid.” Tony said, As he helped Peter lean over. He just leant there, breathing heavily for a minuet. Then he coughed. It was a wet cough, followed by a slight splatter. He gagged and heaved, but nothing came out... not the front end anyway. Tony saved him the embarrassment and pretended he didn’t hear it or smell it. Peter heaved again and this time it was followed back a sickening splatter. Poor Peter went through 2 waves of vomit before he calmed down. Tears were steaming down his face and Tony pulled him in for a hug. “I don’t feel so good.” Tony just shushed him and helped him walk to his bedroom. He called in DUMMY to clean up the mess. About half way, Peter stopped and inhaled sharply. “Kid? You ok?” Peters arms made their way around his stomach. “I think I’m gonna be sick again.” Tony quickly ushered him to a bathroom and waited outside, just from common curtesy. He’s glad he did.

Inside, Peter thought his stomach was trying to leave. He just about pulled down his pajama pants, when a torrent fell out of him. It felt like pure water. It stung as well, and he cursed himself for crying. The stream eventually slowed down. He went to clean himself up, when another cramp hit him hard, and he bent the toilet roll dispenser. Round 2 began. It was in short bursts this time, rather than just one massive stretch. He managed to clean himself up and get out of the bathroom. He felt a little better, with duller cramps. He still felt shitty though. He shuffled his way over to Tony and they made their way to Peter’s room. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
